Forgotten But Never Lost
by Ottawa gal
Summary: Hermione wakes up in Severus Snape’s bed completely naked. She doesn't remember how she got there, Voldemort and Dumbledore interfere, and Harry and Ron get in the way trying to save Hermione and the Wizarding world. HGSS GWBZ
1. Chapter 1

Notes: It's been a while since I wrote here. This is going to be my next story to complete. I have finished the "Awake in another universe" Story, but I'm only submitting one chapter at a time. THis one, I've finished editing it, and I will be continuing it. I'm so glad my writting cap came back on. Not so pleased it waited until school started, mind you, but still pleased. : )

Hope you enjoy.

Summary: Hermione wakes up in Severus Snape's bed completely naked. She doesn't remember how she got there, Voldemort and Dumbledore interfere, and Harry and Ron get in the way trying to save Hermione and the Wizarding world. HGSS GWBZ

**Forgotten but Never Lost – Chap 1**

Hermione wakes up in Severus Snape's bed, completely naked. She doesn't remember anything about how she could have gotten here, Voldemort and Dumbledore interfere, and Harry and Ron get in the way trying to save Hermione and the Wizarding world.

This is my story, not J.K Rowling's obviously, or else I'd have it published and I'd have tons of money and would have bought some small islands for myself.

Chapter one

Hermione Granger woke up to warm sheets surrounding her. She was laying in a king sized bed in a dark room. She sat up and reached her arms out in a stretch and then laid herself back down, sprawling herself out comfortably. She felt content; though a part of her told her she should be worried since she woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom. She shuffled around under the heavy blankets and realized she was naked.

"Good Morning, Hermione" said a deep voice from the open doorway.

'Was the door open this whole time?' wondered Hermione to herself as she watched her Potions Professor walk into the room. She took another look around and noticed the green walls where paintings hung. On the left side of the bed, the Slytherin Crest shone from the wall, but on her right she could clearly see the Gryffindor Crest, its bright colours of gold and maroon clashing with the decor.

Hermione's eyes washed over the room again before planting her focus on the tall man approaching her, dressed in sharp robes, a neutral look on his face. 'This isn't right' she thought, pulling the dark blankets closer to her naked form.

"Are you alright Hermione?" asked Snape, frowning slightly. "Did you have another nightmare?"

Hermione stared at him again, now starting to feel slightly panicky as he advanced towards her. She wanted to yell at him to stop coming closer but her mouth wouldn't cooperate.

'This isn't right' she kept thinking, her eyes darting around now. She was starting to wake up and she was starting to realize just what kind of situation she was in.

She Was Naked In Professor Snape's Room!

Her breathing started hitching as his dark eyes peered at her. Snape started sliding in beside her! Hermione quickly stuck out her arms to push him away, now too scared to talk as tears started streaming down her cheeks. She didn't have any idea how she came to be here or what he was going to do.

"Shush, Hermione. It was only a dream," whispered Snape, his arms encircling her and holding her against him, not realizing that she was terrified of him.

"OH God, Oh God" muttered Hermione frantically, trying to get her nerves up to speak, to yell at him to get as far away from her as he could. But she started crying harder instead, hitching and shaking, and all he did was hold her tighter in his arms.

"Severus?" asked a voice from the doorway.

"Go Away!" hissed Snape, directing his anger to the person at the door.

"But-"

"Now!" he spit, his voice low but his eyes glaring at the blond boy who entered his room. But before the boy could continue, another voice reverberated into the room.

"Ah, Severus, I was hoping to have a word," started Dumbledore, wandering into the dark room. The lights flickered on with a swish of his wand and the old white-haired Wizard looked startled for a moment at seeing Hermione in Snape's embrace.

Hermione prayed to herself that Snape would back away from her now that the headmaster was in the room but Snape pulled the blankets around her further, and glared heatedly at Albus Dumbledore.

"What do you want Albus, that cannot wait!" he barked, though his long fingers rubbed lightly up and down Hermione's bare arms.

"I am sorry for intruding, Severus, but it is very important that I talk to you immediately. I do apologies Hermione," said Dumbledore, looking apologetically towards the flushed faced girl.

'He isn't doing anything? Why doesn't he seem to be bothered by this? Why doesn't any one seem to be bothered by this!' Hermione looked up angrily at the headmaster, her throat no longer constricted but still unable to talk. 'How could he just walk in on a student and a teacher in bed together! I may be in sixth year but that does not make it ok!' Hermione thought, biting her tongue to stop herself from screaming. Her eyes looked frantically around and caught Malfoy staring at her with a soft understanding look. Hermione glared at him and was surprised when he looked back at her confused.

"And what could be so important that it couldn't wait?" asked Professor Snape, a dangerous snarl in his voice.

"Now Severus, I know this isn't a good time but she appears to be calming down" Dumbledore stated, his blue eyes watching the couple calmly.

'Calming down? I'll show you calming down, you crazy old coot!' thought Hermione, now attempting to push Snape's arms off her.

"But it has come to my attention that Voldemort has put some plan into effect," continued the headmaster.

"And this concerns me how?" interrupted Snape coldly, holding Hermione tightly.

"It appears," continued Dumbledore, as if he was never interrupted, "that Voldemort has completed something that is to affect both you and Draco."

Hermione stopped struggling, or trying to struggle as Snape's hold on her was tight, and started listening to what they were talking about. Why would Voldemort want to harm Malfoy? Not that she cared, that ignorant, self-centred ferret, she thought to herself, throwing a scowl towards Draco. He just looked back at her, tilting his head to the side, questions reflecting towards her from his grey eyes.

"And what would that be?" sneered Snape, who was staring icily, though less intensely, at the powerful wizard standing before the bed.

"I'm afraid I don't know; I was hoping you might be able to shed some light onto the matter. Have you heard anything in the last little while?" asked Dumbledore, taking a lemon drop out of his star-speckled robe and placing it in his mouth.

Hermione watched as Professor Snape scowled at the headmaster, his fingers trailing up and down her shoulder causing goose bumps.

"Not that I am aware of," replied Snape frowning, obviously thinking.

"I feared you would say that," sighed Dumbledore. "Well, I just wanted you prepared. Do come see me later when you have a moment, Severus. Draco, if you could come with me" he said. "Hermione, I apologies again, if it wasn't of the most immediate urgency, I would never have infringed on your privacy." Nodding towards Hermione, he looked at Snape before leaving the room, thankfully closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry Hermione, You know Albus, always popping up when he's least wanted" said Snape darkly. Hermione watched his eyes examine her, and seeming slightly satisfied, he loosened his grip on her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I take it you had one of dreams again." He murmured as his scent surrounded Hermione. She stayed there still for a few minutes, trying to fit things together. None of the men seemed bothered by her being in Snape's bed, and Snape, well, he wasn't hurting her, or being ruthless or cruel. He actually, she admitted, was acting very… normal. Hermione frowned, thinking of how in earth she could have ended up in his bed. The last thing she remembered was going to sleep Halloween night. Now, she was being held by the most hated potions Professor in all of Europe...

-

Not sure what to do, she decided to see how things played out. She didn't want to admit that she didn't have a clue about what was going on, fearing the unknown repercussion. She also figured that if this were some type of joke, it wouldn't work if they couldn't get the best of her. And if it were just a dream, then she'd eventually wake up. That, surmised Hermione, was all the reason to act calm and figure things out. She Did Not want to be in a worse position, i.e. Being kicked out of the room, considering she didn't even know where her clothes were.

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Snape, his long fingered hand tilting her face towards his. Hermione looked into his dark eyes and caught her breath. He was staring at her openly, searching her eyes and all she could do was stare back overwhelmed.

"Um, I'm…ah... fine, I have a bit of a headache though," Hermione said uncertainly. He studied her face a bit longer before leaving a kiss onto her forehead, then he stood.

"I'll get you a potion for it," he said, his long legs taking him to a cabinet by his rosewood-writing table.

"No, that's fine, I'll just wait it off," replied Hermione, a tad shakily.

"Of course," said Snape softly,

a small smile appearing on his usually scowling lips. Snape watched her for another moment and then walked back towards the bed. Hermione shuffled the dark duvet around herself awkwardly.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked, looking thoughtfully at her.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Hermione, "but could you pass me something to wear, maybe?" she continued, trying to sound sure of herself, but knowing she failed.

Snape handed her a clean school uniform from an oak dresser.

"If you don't feel well enough for classes, you can remain here, you know that." Hermione frowned at him quizzically. Like she would ever miss classes over a small headache. He continued to stare at her; something that (she was disturbed to figure out) didn't bother her as much as it should, and then he looked towards the small clock on the bedside stand.

"Would you like me to walk you down to the entrance hall or meet up with you afterwards?"

"Um, I want to wash up first so I'll head down shortly", muttered Hermione quickly. She started wondering if she should just forget trying to figure things out on her own and ask him what was going on. But then again, she thought, watching him scowl at a pile of test papers he was collecting at his desk, she didn't want him to turn into the way she knew him, a cold hearted git. She rather liked him like this; mysterious, caring, and, she thought warily, still quite Snape-like.

His gaze flicked back at her and he gave a faint nod of his head before heading out to breakfast.

'Oh, today is going to be a long day' thought Hermione, throwing her hands to her face, before heading to his washroom.

--

End of First Chapter : )


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: It's been a while since I wrote here. This is going to be my next story to complete. I have finished the "Awake in another universe" Story, but I'm only submitting one chapter at a time. THis one, I've finished editing it, and I will be continuing it. I'm so glad my writting cap came back on. Not so pleased it waited until school started, mind you, but still pleased. : )

Hope you enjoy.

Summary: Hermione wakes up in Severus Snape's bed completely naked. She doesn't remember how she got there, Voldemort and Dumbledore interfere, and Harry and Ron get in the way trying to save Hermione and the Wizarding world. HGSS GWBZ

**Forgotten but Never Lost- Chapter Two**

Hermione made her way through the stone hallways towards the Great hall. She stopped and stood before the large doors and stared at them, worried about what she would find on the other side. What if Harry and Ron aren't there? What if they're dead? She didn't wake up in the girl's dorm this morning, so it was at least possible that she was sent to Snape's room last night because she couldn't deal with the death of her two best friends.

That could explain her memory loss; people sometimes lost their memory after something terrible happened, she had read about that in some book. What if Voldemort attacked Harry? Hermione started feeling extremely anxious. 'No, Harry and Ron are fine', Hermione thought, 'because if they were hurt or… dead, I would be too. It's not like I would let them fight Voldemort alone.'

Hermione started thinking about what could have happened. This morning when she looked in the mirror, she did look a bit older… but also more mature, so Hermione concluded that she must have forgotten the past… Summer? Year?

What if it was further in the future then that? What if she was a Hogwarts teacher? She had always dreamed of being a Charms or History of Magic's Professor; what if she got her wish? What would it look like if she walked in the hall wearing her old school uniform? Hermione was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't stop to consider that professor Snape was the one to pick out her clothes for her.

Hermione turned and leaned against the cool wall, rubbing her temples with her fingers. "Oh, today is gonna suck" she mumbled softly, banging her head gently against the stone.

"Talking to yourself Mudblood? I suppose that's normal for people like _you_," taunted a shrill voice from beside Hermione.

Hermione tilted her head and glanced at the speaker. It was none other then Parkinson, the Slytherin girl who always joined in with Malfoy when he was taunting Hermione and the other Gryffindors.

"And what would you like, Parkinson, I don't want to deal with you today." Hermione muttered, getting irritated.

"Well, I heard this rumor that-"

"Bugger off, Pansy" snarled Malfoy walking up to Pansy. He sneered at the two goons, Crabbe and Goyle, huddled at Pansy's sides.

"Malfoy," said Hermione, rolling her eyes, "I think I can deal with Parkinson, she's not that hard to figure out."

Malfoy sniggered as Parkinson let out an aggravated moan and stomped past Hermione into the Great Hall.

Hermione looked at Malfoy bemused and followed Parkinson's footsteps through the huge entrance before remembering why she was scared of going in. She looked around quickly and saw some of the students peeking at her curiously. She bit her lip as she glanced towards the Gryffindor table, fearing the worst.

There, chatting quietly to themselves, were Ron and Harry. Hermione relaxed instantly, feeling the flow of adrenaline leaving her body. Hermione quickly went over to the Gryffindor table and grabbed Harry and Ron, pulling them into her arms.

"Um, Hermione, Hi" said Harry startled. Hermione blushed and backed off as Harry adjusted his glasses, looking up towards Hermione.

"So, you're going to join us for breakfast?" asked Ron, looking up at Hermione hopefully.

"Ah, yes, why wouldn't I?" she replied, smoothing her skirt under her as she sat down.

Hermione took a look at the other Gryffindors at the table and noticed that her class mates were all there but no older years. 'So' she thought 'that must mean I am in seventh year'. She smiled, happy that she figured out some things on her own, not noticing the looks her two best friends were giving her, or the confused glances some of the Slytherin's were throwing her way.

"Um… I'm happy you… Oh, never mind," muttered Ron, going red at his ears. Hermione looked at him curiously but kept her mouth shut.

"So, I was wondering if maybe you could help me with that Platonus charm that Flitwick was teaching us," said Harry after a minute of silence as Hermione watched Ron play with his food. "I still haven't been able to get it right,and the test is tomorrow."

"Sure, why not, it's not that hard to do," replied Hermione, filling her plate with roast beef.

"Well, maybe not for you," muttered Harry.

"You know that's not what I meant, Harry, You're good at your own things, like DADA," said Hermione sincerely, "I just find Charms easy; you shouldn't take every thing so seriously."

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and continued eating.

"Um, so Hermione, what have you been up to lately?" asked Ron quickly.

"Nothing much," answered Hermione.

"If you call sneaking down to the dungeons at all hours of the day and night nothing," muttered Harry.

"Harry!" said Hermione shocked at his attitude towards her and also shocked because, well, Harry said that she, Hermione Granger, was sneaking off to see, to see… Snape? 'Well, at least that explains why I was in his room,' thought Hermione as Harry got up roughly and left. Ron followed after him after throwing Hermione an apologetic smile.

Hermione frowned to herself before twirling in her seat to look at the rest of the Gryffindors, many who were watching the Trio curiously. Some of them turned away quickly but a few of the younger ones threw her dirty looks before continuing on with their breakfast.

Hermione searched the table of red and gold scarves and found Ginny sitting at the end of the table. Hermione stood up straightening her skirt and cloak then marched over to Ginny, where she promptly sat down beside her.

"Hey Hermione, I haven't seen you around lately" said Ginny, looking a little surprised.

"Ginny" said Hermione seriously, "I want you to tell me what you know about this thing going on between me and Harry."

--

-

-

Chapter End

Thanks to all the reviewers for Chapter 1! Please feel free to comment on chapters as you go, I love feedback. THough, I prefer if you're criticizing, to mix some compliments in with it, damages my ego less ^.^

TwentiethCenturyFrog: thanks! ANd cute name...

MagnumOpus: THanks for your comments. I've been learning better skills in writing this summer, and while they're still not strong, they're improving. But yes, you'll learn about the nightmares, and no to marriage, maybe later :)

Glorianaofdew: Thanks! are you suggesting I update the summary? it's definitely a fun story

KRzyII: I was going for the whole, slightly shocked, slightly bewildered reaction of Hermione. It seemed right to me, though if a few of you comment that it's too unrealistic, I'll likely rewrite it. Thanks for pointing that out.

malfoyXgrangerXsnape, HarryPotter'sCharmed, SarahTee, Natsuyori and lemonade: Thanks for reviewing!

Pathatlon : From the future, well it's in the future, but not too much. Glad you liked it.

BabyRuth: Thank you. I sometimes worry about my writting skills, that's why I love when people point out where I could improve (gently mind you), but I'm glad you like it.

ALmost FUnny: No, no alternate universe. Though, that'd be an interesting premise for a story... I've only read Harry Potter Alternate Universe stories, where he's the one who wakes up to different worlds... Actually, I have one ongoing with that premise. But Hermione.... hmm.

depressionisanillusion: Since she's young, I would have an issue with it too. But personality wise, I think they're a great match. Age wise... in reality, I'd need her to wait till she was at least 20 to make that choice, but it feels right for this. :)

Breanna Birdie and strangeevilcreaturemeh : Thank you! I think this story is going to be one of those that leaves questions wide open till the end. THis is a different approach the what I've done previously, but it is working well so far.


	3. CHapter 3

Chapter 3: Chapter 3

Forgotten but Never Lost - Chapter Three

Hermione's head was hurting after talking to Ginny. Apparently Hermione was fighting with Ron and Harry about seeing Professor Snape. Ginny explained that they were so upset about it that they were looking for ways to get Dumbledore kicked out of Hogwarts for allowing it. After Harry had gotten over the shock, he was always making comments about her seeing Snape whenever he could, especially if others were listening; thus most of the school knew... And Ron kept trying to get her to break up with Severus, and go out with him instead. 'How exasperating' thought Hermione. Luckily, there was nothing illegal in the wizarding world with her dating Snape, since she was older then 16...

Hermione walked around the empty halls of Hogwarts in a slight daze. After her talk with Ginny, Hermione didn't know what to think... Hermione shook her head, and started a light jog. The aching in her legs lessened, and she gradually picked up speed, running hard to the back of the castle.

Hermione fell to her knees, glad that she decided to miss classes. She was given permission to skip by Professor… No, Severus, she corrected herself (because if I'm sleeping with him, I can't be calling him Professor, can I?) An image filled Hermione's head, of her pale hand gripping Severus' charcoal hair tightly, whispering "Professor?" teasingly, watching the black eyes staring intensely back at her.

"Oh, what's gotten into me?" she muttered to herself as she stood up. Her bangs laid plastered to her forehead in sweat, and she looked around. She felt secure, alone.

"I can talk to myself here in private" muttered Hermione, walking aimlessly down the corridor. This was not part of the castle that any of the classes were offered in; Hermione knew every classroom in the school like the sound of her mother's voice. Hermione pressed her lips together tightly. What would her mother think, her little Hermione sleeping with a man father's age?

"Can't be thinking like that, Mom would just be ecstatic I actually found someone I like" she muttered, trailing her fingers across the cold brick blocks that created the walls.

"And no wonder Harry acted like that, if Ginny says I've been seeing Prof… Severus since just before Halloween… that's over 1 month now, fairly new… I wonder how that happened." Hermione walked past a painting of Dragons and Fairies.

Hermione found that talking aimlessly to herself helped her understand things better. Whenever there were exams or tests, she headed to the showers at the break of dawn before her roommates stormed in, and she would stand in the misty spray of water, working out her thoughts, her theories. She also did this sometimes when she was patrolling at night. It was the only time she had to herself to think.

"Not that it's a problem anymore… Seeing as Harry hasn't spoken civilly towards me since Halloween, and Ron… how childish!" complained Hermione aggravated.

"I know what you mean dear," replied a red seahorse from a nearby painting, startling Hermione, "boys can be such a nuisance"

"Yes, that they can..." she replied, walking towards the stairways, away from prying paintings.

"Maybe I should just tell someone," Hermione muttered, catching herself from tripping on the marble stones outside.

"Why can't I remember anything past Halloween? What happened…" she said, her voice trailing off, as she started walking around aimlessly once again.

When breakfast came the next day, Hermione took extra care with herself when she got changed, and hurried down to breakfast with plenty of time to relax. Neither of the boys were at breakfast. Ginny felt bad for her though, and came and sat with her.

After following Dean, Hermione made her way to Potions, wondering what to expect for class. She sat herself down beside Ron, noticing Harry look away quickly to stare at his short (very very short) potion's essay.

"Oh, darn, we had an essay due?" exclaimed Hermione, ruffling through her black bag. Her bag was new, looked hand-woven, and bore the name, Silver Feather, engraved on a metal plate on the inside rim of her bag. She didn't know where she got it, but she assumed one of the boys got it for her for her birthday, so she couldn't very well stop using it, now could she? Even if it was a bit on the flashy side.

She grabbed her Potion's books out, and rifled through loose pieces of parchment looking for the essay on…. Hermione poked over Ron's shoulder to see the title of Harry's essay... Oh, Forest Red Clampers.

"Um, Hermione, I thought you dropped potions?" asked Ron timidly.

"Ah, right, of course, forgot" -Shit! - She thought. She could remember what the Clampers were, so she must have studied them… Why would she quit potions? Like that would ever happen. But Ron says she did…

The trio looked up as their Potion's Professor stormed into the classroom. Severus peered down at Hermione, but then ignored her as he started reciting notes from memory.

Students all over the class quickly forgot about Hermione's appearance as they frantically found quills and parchments, trying to write down everything Professor Snape already said.

As the Slytherins and Gryffindors started collecting their Rootweed, Golums blood and Water Fern from the front, Hermione made her way up to Professor Snape's desk, knowing he would want to talk to her.

"Hermione." He stated, leaning back in his chair, his dark eyes staring unwaveringly towards her, except for the flickers to the students every few seconds as they returned to their seats.

"Professor Snape" she replied. She wasn't sure what she should call him, but, of course, he gave no indication. He didn't react in any way….

"You know you shouldn't be here, it's not safe for you." He said; his voice low.

"I still need to learn Potions" said Hermione impatiently, "and why isn't it safe?"

"You know why" he stated, turning to his desk, away from her.

"But sir, just let me sit in this class, nothing will happen." She replied earnestly. She didn't care for the potion they were brewing, she already knew it, but she felt like she hadn't seen Harry and Ron for a very long time. She wanted to be around them, where Harry couldn't run away from her.

"And what if one of them mess up their potion and you inhale the toxic fumes, or if it explodes on you, the poison seeping into you? Then where will you be?" he hissed, his voice reverberating around the silent room. All the students sat still in their seats, not wanting to draw Professor Snape's famous rage onto them.

"Honestly, Professor," she said irritated, "Harry and Ron are completely capable of this potion, there is nothing to worry about."

"It's nice that you have faith in their work, but unlike you, Ms. Granger, I have seen their potions first hand, and I am aware of the fatalities they could ensue with a mere stroke of their wands." He snarled, casting a dirty glare at the two boys.

"But-" started Hermione

"Out! I will not have you interrupt this class further!" he shouted, glaring heatedly at her. "We Already Discussed This!"

"Fine" hissed Hermione, as she stormed towards her desk, collected her things, and stormed out of the dungeon, slamming the huge doors behind her.

"20 Points from Gryffindor for your lack of Work!" yelled Professor Snape into the silent collection of cowering students, which caused the students to jump startled. Severus marched up to his desk, fell into his seat and started massaging his forehead roughly with his long fingers.

Ron looked at Harry a few times during class, knowing he couldn't talk, but trying to figure out what Harry was thinking. But all he saw was Harry's stony gaze focus on mincing and dicing the ingredients, into perfectly identical pieces. If Harry were a Slytherin, he would have gotten points for his precision, instead, he was awarded with anxious glances from Ron.

Ron sighed dejectedly. He didn't know who was more right, Hermione's faith in the boys work (as shown by Harry's potion, a steaming light blue liquid speckled with white flecks of fading water fern) or Snape's unfaltering belief in their failure, (as shown by his own pasty soup-like mixture with white clumps forming at the top). Ron slumped his shoulders and dropped his head to the desk in defeat.

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Forgotten but Never Lost - Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Over the next few days, Harry seemed ease up on Hermione, ever since her declaration of her faith in his potion's abilities. Ron, however, seemed to grow distant, and took to ignoring Hermione when she was near him. Hermione's head was throbbing from figuring out everything. She so desperately wanted to see how any of this made sense, but so far, for every question she answered, a dozen would appear.

Hermione made her way down to Snape's bedroom at curfew, knowing that Snape wouldn't initiate talk with her when she was in a bad mood. How she knew this, she didn't know, but she used the knowledge she had, and decided to always act like she was in a bad mood around Snape to keep him from asking questions.

Hermione slipped into the shower, and left for bed, completely covered in clothes comprising of pink little bunny slippers her dad gave her for her last birthday and light blue silk pajamas with kittens running around on it. Hermione smiled, thinking of her parents. They still thought of her as a little girl, and Hermione warmed up just thinking about the next time she would see them. They always got along, though having 8 months of the year away from them probably helped.

Unfortunately, Snape was already in the room when Hermione emerged from the bathroom, and saw that she was in a good mood. He pushed his papers away from him at his desk and watched Hermione get comfortable in bed before heading towards her and sitting on the edge of the mattress. He got close to Hermione without actually touching her, and he stared down at her with his dark eyes.

Hermione turned towards Snape at feeling the pressure in the bed. The last few nights (the only ones she could remember), Snape had settled to sleeping on the couch. Hermione decided no true man would wake a sleeping woman, and since Snape was a man, an odd man, but no less a man, she decided to sprawl out over the entire bedspread out as far as she could in the middle. And as she suspected, he stayed away.

"Hermione" said Snape softly, his blank eyes peering down at her. She looked up, unsure of what to say, when he brushed his fingers through her hair, making her frown.

"What's wrong?" He asked, taking his hand away, his eyes flickering as he watched her sit up.

"Nothing's wrong" huffed Hermione, looking away from Snape towards the books that lined the walls.

"Something is bothering you," he started, Night of the Living Dead, vol 1, Hope and Disease, unfound fortunes in potions, "and I can't help until you tell me what it is". Chants and their Potion Counterparts, Herbs and Hormones.

"Hermione Please, it's not like you to keep things bottled up!" he said exasperatedly. Hermione focused on him, and saw determination in his eyes.

"Why do you have the book Herbs and Hormones?" Hermione asked, hoping to get him talking about books instead.

"Why do you think" he hissed, standing up quickly. He started pacing in front of the room, fuming.

"Would you settle down, Snape?" muttered Hermione, agitated that his temper was flared up. Honestly, how many minutes was that?

"You ask to settle down after asking a stupid question like that?"

"And what's so stupid about that!" she yelled, quick to become emotional.

"You act like you don't care about anything anymore!" retorted Snape.

"Oh, quick stomping around the room like a child!" she yelled back.

"I act like a child?" he said, freezing in mid stride, "Me?"

"Yes" she hissed back, folding her arms across her chest.

"You attempt to enter my Potion's classroom when you are pregnant, now tell me…"

Snape stopped talking when he noticed Hermione's face.

"Hermione?" he asked uncertainly. Her face had went white, and she could only stare back at him. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it.

"Hermione?" said Snape, walking slowly towards her, worry sketched on his face.

"Hermione, please talk to me…" he whispered, taking her clammy hands into his.

Hermione looked at him, then at herself. She had gained weight, and she was a bit moody, but besides that…

Her mouth had difficulty forming the words, "Why do you think I'm pregnant?"

She took her hands back and lifted her shirt off her stomach. It was rounder, but not chubbier. Was he right, and was he the father?

She pushed him away, and he landed on the floor, his hands grasping the carpet around him, looking like a wounded animal that had just been shot at.

"Hermione?" he whispered, "are you and the baby ok?' he asked hoarsely.

"There is no baby" she answered stonily back, not really thinking this was real at all. She wasn't pregnant… there was no way. Snape just looked at her as she got up and ran out of the room into the dungeon hallway.

"What is going on." She said softly to herself, as if in a dream, "what is going on?"

---

End of Chapter.

For some reason, I had accidentally reloaded Chapter three here instead of Four. It's fixed now! Sorry to the readers...


	5. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5: Chapter 5

Forgotten but Never Lost - Chapter Five

Hermione continued walking through the castle in a daze. Her feet turned black as the dirt from the ground stained them. She didn't understand.

She continued her way around the castle's empty halls, her feet stumbling every once and a while, and made her way outside. She felt a sharp jab of pain on her foot, but quickly forgot about it. Severus' shocked face ran through her face, him staring back at her from the floor…

She started running, her legs carrying her away blindly towards the forbidden forest. She stopped, and glared at the dark shadows that formed trees, branches, hedges and unknown creatures. The Forbidden forest, what's so forbidden about it anyways? She thought, glaring angrily towards it.

"Where the hell am I?" she yelled, watching the birds scatter wildly into the cloudy night sky. "When am I?" she asked, as tears started down her cheeks. "Why don't I know what is going on" she yelled frustrated, stomping her foot to the ground. Her body exploded in pain, and she screamed, falling to the ground.

"Hermione" asked Draco, panting as he landed on his knees in front of her. "What's wrong?" he asked frantically, wiping the tears from her face with his palms. He had seen her leaving the castle and had followed her silently.

"Don't Touch Me, Malfoy!" she sneered, holding her hands against her bleeding foot.

"Hermione, this is crazy, why are you outside, what did you do to your foot?" he asked, reaching to remove her hands.

"Stop, Don't touch me!" she yelled.

"Stop being an idiot, and let me look!" he yelled back. She flung her hands at his and slapped them away, only to have him throw a charm on her, rendering her useless. She stared heatedly at Malfoy as he stared back.

"I don't know what's going on with you, I'd like to blame your pregnancy, but I don't think that's it" he said softly, pouring water from his wand onto her foot to see the wound better.

"You ignore me, and I can understand that," he said, looking up at her earnestly, "I know you value your privacy, but with he-who-.. Fine!" he said angrily, glaring at Hermione,

"Voldemort! Happy, I said his name!" He continued, as Hermione stared at him bewildered. "But I am sorry, it was important!" he muttered angrily, "He's gonna do something to Severus and I, and I'm Sorry if I wanted to see if he knew what it was!"

-

Hermione just looked at him as he rattled on, calmed down by his ranting. She started laughing as she watched him wind up her foot, whining about how supportive he's been lately.

Draco looked at her incredulously as she continued laughing. Flicking his wand at her, she felt the charm break, but she made the mistake of looking at him again, and bursted out laughing at the expression on his face.

"Oh, Malfoy, you are too much!" she laughed.

Her laughter died though, as he muttered "and why are you calling me Malfoy again?"

Hermione stared at him, who looked back at her, a wounded look in his eyes.

"Why …" she asked, her questions stopped as he looked more worried.

"Well, then…" Hermione started, biting her lip, "Maybe you can answer some of my questions and I will call you… Draco, Ok?"

Malfoy's worried look increased, but he nodded.

Hermione started at him for a long time, then asked, "So... I'm pregnant?'

………………………………….

Draco headed towards Dumbledore's office, and stood in front of the Gargoyle, unsure of what he password was. Knowing Dumbledore, he's chose some weird type of sugar candy.

He started rambling off every candy he could think of, "sugar quills, coco butterflies, Butter fingers, flying Wutherings,"

He soon ran out of candies, but remembered one that Hermione had recently had a craving for, a muggle kind.

"Candy Apple!"

And the Gargoyle moved out of his way. He jumped up the stairs, and impatiently threw the heavy oak doors open.

There seated stonily in a chair facing Dumbledore, was Severus Snape, looking worse then Draco had ever seen him.

"Severus?" asked Draco worriedly, "what's wrong! What's going on?" he asked frustrated.

"The baby…" Snape whispered, closing his face off with his hands as he tried to keep himself composed.

Draco looked at Albus alarmed, and back to Severus.

"What was it that brought you here, Draco?" Dumbledore asked gently, his eyes not leaving Severus's form.

Draco stood there, looking uncertain, then blurted "Hermione lost her memory!"

Both Albus and Severus stared up at him, unmoving, before Severus demanded "Tell me where she is"

"I brought her to the Hospital wing, her foot needed healing." He answered, before Severus stormed out of the room to see her.

Draco stood there, staring at where Severus had sat, thinking.

"Well, my boy" said Dumbledore softly, "I think we should make our way to the Hospital wing."

Draco nodded as Albus put his hand on his shoulder, and looked down at him.

"Do not worry Draco, there are things that cannot be lost, even when one forgets all."

Draco looked up at him as Albus lead the way out of the office, and followed him to the hospital wing.

--

End of Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6: Chapter 6

Forgotten but Never Lost - Chapter Six

Severus slouched in the stiff chair, wearily eyeing the sleeping Gryffindor who was snoring lightly against a hospital pillow. His head throbbed from confusion, his back ached from overexertion at the last few death eater meetings, and his hands were numb from gripping the wooden chair for over an hour.

An Hour; that is how long Hermione has been sleeping in the hospital wing, an entire hour… While he, Severus Snape, proclaimed death eater and most renowned teacher of Hogwarts, was sitting in a pitiful chair, waiting. Time for him seemed to go on forever, and he itched to wake her up, shake her until she started acting like herself again … but he knew he couldn't do that… because she no longer knew who she was.

Draco told him, moment before, just what Hermione told him. Her memory was gone… This is Lord Voldemort attach against him and Draco. Taking Hermione away by taking her memory away. An ache filled his chest as he remembered a moment that took place a few months ago.

Severus returned to his chambers, exhausted. His lanky hair was unkempt, his scared body covered in old and new sweat as he returned from anther of those blasted death eater meetings, just to find the Slytherin's fighting against themselves once again. He had to send six of his students to the hospital with injuries he could not heal himself, and he put his entire house under weekend detention. He fell into his chair at his desk and stilled in fatigue.

Soft hands appeared behind him, rubbing his shoulders gently. He looked up to find Hermione's worried face shining down at him, her curls surrounding her. He let her take him into the washroom and shared a relaxing bath. Upon lying in bed, Hermione curled up in his arms, she asked, "So I take it your day was horrible?"

And he could only smile and answer, "It was wonderful."

Loud foot steps banged against the ground, echoing towards the hospital wing, and Severus could only sigh in frustration before he got up and left. Not a moment later, Ron and Harry ran into the hospital wing, immediately colliding with Poppy, the resident nurse.

"What happened to Hermione" ordered Ron, his eyes swiping around the bright room until he saw Hermione's sleeping form.

"She injured her foot while out for a walk with young Malfoy, but don't worry yourself, she is fine. Now, lower your voices!" she reprimanded. "Must I remind you that this is a hospital wing?" She said sternly, though her eyes looked kindly to the two boys.

-

"Then why is she sleeping?" asked Harry quietly, walking over to the bed, and running his fingers over Hermione's pale ones.

"She needed a calming drought; Rest will do her good. Now say your few words, and come back later." She looked at them, waiting for a reply. They responded with a gloomy nodding of their heads.

The moment she left to her office, Ron asked angrily, "What did that ferret do! To need a calming drought! She would never take it unless she desperately needed it; think of the study time she will be missing!"

"I bet it was me… because I didn't want to talk to her… She was trying to say sorry, by acting normal, and I ruined it, now she's here" said Harry, grabbing Hermione's hand in his and holding tight. "I bet she needed someone to talk to, and I wouldn't listen, would I?" He shook his head angrily, his scar showing up red under his bangs.

"Now Harry, it's not our fault that she fell for Snape's tricks, we should have know he was planning that. I mean, come on, Snape doesn't just one day decided that he's going to have enhanced potions offered unless there was an hidden motive. And he's a Hogwart's teacher, he should have known better then to have put her under a love potion"

"But Ron-"

"No, Harry, I don't care what Dumbledore says, there is no way Hermione would willingly start seeing Snape… And he's a good actor! You saw how, how nice, he was being around her. He isn't Nice!"

"But Ron, Why would he need to be nice if Hermione was under a love potion?"

"I don't know, but Hermione was fine one day, then all the sudden, it was like everything I did, was wrong!" said Ron, shaking his head. "Things don't just happen like that, they don't!"

The two boys turned to silent thought, contemplating the way things changed the last year. Harry knew things with Ron and Hermione were getting worse. Hermione got distant, and Ron never got the courage to ask her out. She would have said no, but it would have helped him get over her…

Harry himself, he admitted, was very distant. The death of Sirius still hung on his mind, and almost every night since the seventh year started, he had visions of muggles being tortured… but he couldn't do anything about them anymore. Voldemort found out that Harry shared a link and was having visions of Voldemort's actions, so he decided to send Harry every cruel, disturbing and morbid image he could. He would bate Harry, asking him to give himself up, in exchange for these innocent muggles… And Harry would just watch in horror as they were tortured, killed.

Harry lost all control against Voldemort. The visions, they were sent hours after the attacks occurred... he could no longer even get help sent. By the time Harry saw the attacks, the ministry was already sent there by someone else… When Harry realized this, he decided to tell Dumbledore and everyone else that he no longer got visions, now that Voldemort knew about them… since he could no longer stop them, what was the use? But Harry never told Ron or Hermione just what he was experiencing at night, deciding not worry them over nothing. A simple charm over his bed made any onlookers think he was sleeping blissfully.

When Hermione stopped listening to Ron, he understood why, they were always arguing. When Hermione started to argue with him, that was when things started getting weird. Harry would complain about Snape, classes, or something, and Hermione would argue. It didn't seem to matter what Harry spoke of, Hermione was right there, arguing that Harry was wrong. Eventually, he just started tuning her out, so she stopped talking to him. And shortly after that, came the potion's projects.

Harry and Ron's heads shot up quickly as loud voices interrupted the Hospital wing. Ginny, Neville, Luna, and a few other Gryffindors came to see how Hermione was. Both boys jumped right into conversation before being kicked out of the wing with the rest of them by Poppy.

Down in the Slytherin common rooms, another story was unfolding. Malfoy stood at wand point, his teeth grating against themselves in frustration. Almost the entire Slytherin population were watching in anticipation as the sixth and seventh years advanced on Draco.

"Goyle, Crabbe, make sure Draco here stays where he is" said Pansy, who brought her wand to Draco's throat.

"Well, Goyle, Crabbe, what are you waiting for?" asked Draco snidely, ignoring pansy's wand. The two boys jumped forward and started pounding on Draco.

"Enough, boys, back away, I want to do this myself" said Pansy with a glint in her eyes.

Draco started laughing lightly, then harder, as the students looked onward in confusion.

"And what do you think is so amusing? You will be punished for betraying the Dark Lord, and I will not be easy on you!"

"I," started Draco, before laughing, "the boys" he laughed, holding his stomach, "they still listen to me!" he said giddily, "I order them to do something, and they listen, not to you, but me!" He continued laughing, and some of the first and second years giggled nervously to themselves.

"Silence!" Pansy yelled, but the laughter, Draco's and the other students, increased. Her lip quivered for a moment, and then she focused back on Draco.

"Crucio!" she yelled, and silence surrounded the group. Draco laid trembling on the ground, unable to scream, as his muscles contracted painfully.

"You see, Draco," she said smirking, "You are no longer a Slytherin, and as such, I am now in power, and you Will Obey me, and You will Feel my wrath!"

Draco wanted to laugh once again at her, but the tearing he felt within his body kept his mouth shut. He wished, oh how he wished, that one of the teachers would walk in, and stop this. But he knew Snape was in the hospital wing. He was the only one who checked up on the Slytherins unless there was a meeting, and he was in the hospital wing! Draco groaned pitifully as another wave of curses hit him, and he passed out.

--

End of Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

****

Chapter 7: Chapter 7

Forgotten but Never Lost - Chapter 7

Severus sat in the stiff hospital chair, his head resting on his fists, watching Hermione. She seemed to be waking up, but still hadn't opened her eyes. His patience was running thin so he looked for something to do to distract himself. He reached over for one of Hermione's text books, when Hermione's hand twitched.

"Hermione?" Severus asked gently.

"Something's wrong" she said hoarsely, pulling her arms around her chest. She opened her eyes, and stared blurry eyed at Severus for a few minutes.

"Why do I feel like something is wrong? And my fingers are cold" she asked confused, looking down at her hands.

Severus' eyes widened, then he ran out of the Hospital wing.

HGSSHG

"Harry, do you think we should find ferret face and ask him some questions?" Ron blurted out, as he passed the quaffle to Harry.

"Why?" Harry fumed, throwing the ball viciously high towards the sun, then scoring down toward the ground.

"Well, he might have some information about Hermione?" asked Ron unsurely.

"Hmm… Or at least an excuse…" answered Harry, swatting the ball into Ron's chest.

"Wanna go now?" he asked, as two Hufflepuffs lifted off the Quidditch pitch on their brooms.

"Why not" Harry answered annoyed, throwing his broom over his back as he landed on the ground. "But I don't think it'll help…"

Ron and Harry made their ways around the dungeons, having gotten use to the halls after spying on Hermione so much in the last year. Harry looked at his map, and pointed his wand at the entrance of the Slytherin entrance to see the password.

Rolling his eyes, Harry pushed the map in front of Ron, who looked at the password.

"Slytherins' are Gods?" asked Ron dumbstruck.

"And they think Gryffindor's are full of it" said Harry frowning as he folded the map into his bag. The two of them crowded under Harry's invisibility cloak, and entered the doorway after muttering the password..

Harry stood with his mouth open, Ron's mouth opening and closing several times, his finger pointing to the scene in front of them.

"Harry!" whispered Ron frantically.

"I know..." Harry muttered, throwing the invisibility cloak off them and back into his bag while the Slytherins were not looking.

Ron screeched and backed into the door as some of the Slytherin's turned towards them. Harry pointed his wand out at the group of students surrounding Draco, and sent out "Stupefy" to all the spectators, the bigger ones first, Ron quickly joining in.

Student's garbed in green laid all over the floor, frozen in their spot, minus Crabb and Pansy.

"It's amazing how fast two of us can make the entire Slytherin body fall to the ground" mocked Harry darkly.

"What are you doing here!" screeched Pansy, her hands balled at her fist. She grabbed Crabb as he tried to wake Goyle up, and made him stand beside her.

"Get Out! This is Not your Territory!" she screamed.

"As much as we'd love to, we're here to collect something, or more correctly, someone…" replied Harry. Ron looked over at Harry, and realized he meant Draco, and was washed over with relief. As much as he didn't like the ferret, he didn't want to leave him.

"Like Hell you will!" she said, raising her wand to match Harry's and Ron's. The boys looked on amused as Pansy elbowed Crabb to get him to take his wand out.

"Look, Just let us take him out, we'll leave it at that" said Harry, looking bored.

"Wouldn't you rather join in the fun? I mean, your arch nemesis, here for the torturing" asked Pansy, trying to sound sweet, her high pitched voice echoing around the chambers.

"Sorry, we're not into fighting unfairly… Now if you want to fight one of us… well, Ron, I'll take your wand away, then the two of you can spar equally."

Ron looked at Harry in panic, but Harry just bursted out laughing at Pansy. Ron turned to look at Pansy, and found her red-faced in embarrassment with Crabb looking at her confused.

"I was just joking Ron" laughed Harry, as the two of them went towards Malfoy to pick him up.

"You will stay away from the traitor!" yelled Pansy, throwing a curse towards the boys.

Before they had time to put up a block, a black fog went in front of them. It took the curse away with it as it dispersed, and there stood an enraged Professor Snape. The air thickened with energy, and both Harry and Ron backed away.

"Boy, am I glad I didn't cause this," whispered Harry to Ron, who nodded in agreement, his eyes bug-eyed.

The boys watched as Professor Snape walked over to the unconscious body of Draco, who was convulsing every few seconds. His eyes stared at Pansy unwavering, until she started crying on the spot. Professor Snape raised his wand, and barely a syllable left his lips when his wand was thrown away from him.

They all turned towards the entrance of the common rooms, where Albus stood, his eyes peering down at them sadly.

"Severus, you will return to the hospital wing with young Malfoy, you two boys may join him."

Severus just looked at Dumbledore, then picked up Draco and stormed past him after wandlessly calling his wand back to him.

Harry and Ron just stood there gawking.

"Hurry on boys, he will needs some familiar faces around while Poppy heals Draco" Dumbledore said with a smile.

Both Harry and Ron looked at their headmaster dumbfounded. As if Severus would want them there. Dumbledore motioned them towards the door. As the boys tentatively left the room, they heard their headmaster sigh dejectedly, before the Slytherin common room doors shut behind them.

--

End of Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

****

Chapter 8: Chapter 8

Forgotten but Never Lost - Chapter 8

Hermione sat curled up on her metal bed in the hospital room. Snape had stormed into the hospital wing carrying an injured Draco. His anger radiated off him in waves. Knowing that his anger wasn't directed at her did little to calm her nerves, but she couldn't let it show, she was too afraid of having to interact with this man, who she barely knew. At least, who she no longer knew… As she sat there and watched Severus and Poppy work on Draco, her thoughts continued to eat at her. All she wanted was for time to go back, to when he was the teacher, she the student. When the Trio were working together…

Hermione tried to hold in her tears, but couldn't. She put her arms around her and started crying.

Severus looked up, having been caught up in his thoughts about Draco, who was now being tended by Pompey in the far back of the hospital wing. He reached towards Hermione, and rubbed his thumb down her cheeks as he wipes away the tears.

"Why don't I know you anymore?" she asked looking into his face, and then she started crying harder.

Severus stepped back, completely unsure of what to do. Hearing the boys walking through the hall, he scowled, and then walked to the back of the hospital to sit by Draco.

Draco's face was marked with bruises, as was his torso. Poppy didn't start healing the bruises with magic yet because it would interfere with the healing from the Crucius curse, so non-magical potions were thing healing the tissue damage. The nerve damage had to be healed immediately, or else it could be permanent.

Severus sat down dejectedly as the bedside, and stared blankly forward as Poppy applied the potions over Draco's neck and chest. Severus shook his head in anger at himself for leaving Draco alone for so long.

Ever since Christmas, when Draco proudly proclaimed he would not become a Death Eater, he had been dealing with a lot of hostility; not only from his house but from some of the other ones as well. If Hermione, Ginny and Blaise weren't there for Draco, Severus knew Draco would have left Hogwarts immediately. However, Hermione wasn't going to let Draco drop out of school, so she threatened to leave with him. That made Draco change his mind.

Now, looking at his Godson, Severus wondered if Draco should have left school. Severus pulled at his robe's sleeves in irritation, keeping himself from hexing the noisy teenagers in the hall, the annoying, nauseating, bratty teens that always found their way around Hermione.

All he ever wanted was to spend time with Hermione without them. Now, with her memory gone, would he be completely surrounded in cold silence? Like he was before the past summer? Before the Potions Seminar's with her and Draco? Could he survive with only his memories of how things were? Looking down at his hands woven with the loose black cloth, the bleakness of his life, he knew, that no, he could not live with just memories…

"Hermione!" exclaimed Ron, running to the side of the bed, hugging her tightly.

"You both came?" she asked meekly, looking up at Harry while wiping her face dry.

"Why wouldn't we, our best friend is in the hospital wing" said Harry quietly, stepping closer.

"The best friend who wouldn't even talk to me in the great hall?" she asked pensively.

"Well, things aren't great right now," said Harry frowning, "but you shouldn't have lied to us; you thought we were too immature to understand that you might fall for someone other then us? That wasn't fair Hermione."

"And you Ron?" she asked, her red eyes turning to him, "What happened to make me mad at you?"

"Well… I acted inma-- Wait, what, You don't know why you're mad at me?" he asked astonished. "You mean this whole time, you were mad at me for no reason!" he asked, standing up, his face reddening in anger.

"No, You fool, I don't remember!"

"So… You were mad at me over something you didn't remember!" Ron asked incredulously.

"No!" cried Hermione, "I don't remember why I was mad at you, I don't remember being mad at you, I don't remember lying to you Harry! I don't remember anything!" she said as she sobbed.

"You mean you lost your memory?" asked Harry softly. Hermione's sniffling confirmed his answer.

"Since when? And why didn't you tell us?" asked Ron defensively. At Ron's raised voice, Hermione's crying started up again. Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's tactic, and went over and held Hermione's hand while Ron paced to calm down.

"We're sorry Hermione" said Harry, while Ron watched on thoughtfully.

"So you lost some memory, how much?" asked Ron carefully, sitting himself down gently on the edge of the bed.

"Since Halloween" she replied, wringing the blue blanket in her hands.

"But we were fighting last month, remember?" asked Harry.

"Halloween of sixth year!" Hermione exclaimed, tears again leaking down her face.

"Huh" Ron answered thoughtfully, "So you don't remember dating Professor Snape then."

"No, I don't" she said, shaking her head angrily, "but if it's anything like how he's been acting lately, I don't understand why I would forget!"

"Well then," said Ron happily, "we can forget you ever dated him and start off new!"

Severus frowned to himself. Looking down at Draco, his body now wrapped tightly in orange bandages soaked in medicine, Severus could only trace his finger down Draco's cheek.

'To forget she ever loved me… She can't remember… she won't want to be with me if she can't remember' Severus looked at Draco's sleeping face, bruised with broken skin. 'She would be better off with out me.' Severus stood straight, then vanished out of the Hospital wing.

-End of Chapter-


	9. Chapter 9

****

Chapter 9: Chapter 9

Forgotten but Never Lost - Chapter 9

Draco clenched his eyes and moaned quietly. His whole body felt horrible, and he smelt like he fell into a cauldron of a crudely created potion that Neville Longbottom made. Once the pain calmed down, he was able to open his eyes a little, and noticed that Harry and Ron were in the Hospital.

"Great, the annoying Gryffindors are here" he muttered to himself darkly. He started listening in as he heard Hermione's voice.

"Forget Professor Snape? Why would I want to do that? He obviously cares for me" Hermione said, frowning at him.

"Cares for you?" exclaimed Ron, "Yes, you being half his age, the brightest student in Hogwarts, which has nothing to do with it! He just got desperate, and you're practically a prize girlfriend. you think he cares anything about you?" said Ron angrily.

"Shut your Mouth, Weasley," hissed Draco from the end of the room, "You know nothing of them two, if you opened your eyes, you'd see Severus loves Hermione."

"Right, this coming from the boy who was rejected by his own house? Anyone would be better then Severus" Ron said, turning to Hermione, "I'd be better then Severus, You know I love you Hermione, forget about him, give me a chance" he begged.

"Ron…" Hermione's voice faded, and she stared at him.

"Come on Ron, let's go" said Harry softly.

"No, I want to hear what Hermione's got to say, I've had enough of this, I need to know" he said strongly, shaking Harry's hand off his shoulder. "Hermione, give up on that greasy bat! Come on, you don't even remember what it was like, how can you say you'd rather be with that greasy bat then me?"

Hermione opened her mouth, then shut it. Closing her eyes, she braced herself.

"Ron, I could never date you, you are like a brother to me, just like Harry"

Ron stood there stunned, opened his mouth and shut it a few times like a fish, then cringed.

"You're just saying that. You don't want to leave Professor Snape… Why, because of his money, or because of his name? Tired of being a Muggleborn? Or do you need a new family to belong to now that your family is gone? Isn't my family good enough for you" And with that, Ron looked at her disgustedly, and stormed out of the Hospital wing.

Hermione looked at Harry in shock. Harry grimaced, and shrugged. "You know how he is, always overreacting. But look, don't worry, he'll calm down in a bit. We're both here for you." And with that, Harry got up and walked out of the Hospital.

Hermione just sat there, unmoving. Draco couldn't see her very well, but could tell she wasn't ok. How could Ron be such an idiot? Draco got up and made his way over to Hermione, clenching his teeth against the pain in his limbs. He pulled the curtain away on the side of her bed, and looked down at her.

Hermione was pale and clammy, her eyes unfocused.

"Hermione?" Draco said worriedly.

"My parents are dead?" she asked evenly.

"It was a death eater raid during the summer. There was nothing you could do; no one knew they would go after your family. They were not attacking Mud-, Muggle born families since the first war. You were at the Weasleys when it happened."

Hermione closed her eyes, and turned from Draco as she laid down.

"Hermione..."

"Leave me alone Malfoy."

Draco stood there for a moment, and then closed the curtains all the way around her bed before heading back to his own. As much as he cursed Ron for being the idiot he was, he regretted ever considering becoming a Death eater. Who could do that to people? With a sigh, he laid down, and prayed to fall into a dreamless sleep.

Up in the Gryffindor common rooms, another student was wishing for a dreamless sleep. Ginny laid tossing and turning on top of her covers; how they expect to have students sleeping in this heat was beyond her understanding. She wished she could do some magic in the common rooms but she didn't know a charm to do that. Getting up from her bed, she put her pink bunny slippers on and made her way out of the girls sleeping room.

As she was rubbing her eyes against the harsh lights, Ron came into the room, slamming the heavy door behind him. Ginny frowned, knowing that the fat lady would be complaining about it for the next week now. She watched bemused as he went to his lounge chair and sat down in a huff. Seeing him grumbling like a two year old, she rolled her eyes and made her way towards him.

"So, should I ask what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's bloody stupid, how she swoons for Professor Snape. Why can't she see that he's not for her?"

"You mean, why didn't she fall for you?" she asked, "and who uses the word 'Swoons' anyways"

"Go away Ginny," muttered Ron, staring grumpily into the fire. "Don't you have a boyfriend to go bother?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Ron, "Right" she answered sarcastically, "and while I'm at it, maybe I should go join Slytherin."

"Well if you do, make sure to hit Malfoy for me" he muttered.

"What? Why would I hit Malfoy"

"Oh, who cares anyways, Hermione's being a Prat, and Draco's just there… it's not like I wanted him beat up, that wasn't my fault, or are you going to blame that on me?" he asked rudely.

"You're not making a lot of sense, Ronald…" said Ginny, watching Harry walk in through the portrait.

"Hey Ginny" said Harry, sitting himself down beside Ron, looking very serious. On his walk over, he kept seeing Hermione's shocked face. She had to have expected Ron to act that way... So why was she overly upset? And then it clicked. Hermione didn't remember the last year. Including the summer when her parents died. Ron told Hermione her parents were dead.

"Do you want me to leave?" Ginny asked Harry, "Because I've already been told to go see Blaise" she continued, looking darkly at Ron.

"No, you should probably stay; we'll need your help."

"Help with what? Getting Hermione to get over Snivellus?" Ron asked hopefully.

"No you idiot, helping Hermione deal with her parent's death again" he said, pointedly looking at Ron.

"Oh No" Ron said, burying his face into his hand, "What did I do! I'm such an idiot!"

"Will you please explain what's going on!" asked Ginny with a huff.

---

Down in the dungeons, Severus was downing a glass of whiskey in his office. He would rotate from twirling the glass in his hands after drinking it empty, throw it across the room, spell it back to whole and fill it again. He looked up as the sound of footsteps from his classroom echoed into his office. He crossed his arms, and stared darkly at the entrance to his office, listening to the steps of some cursed student. Must be a Slytherin, no other would dare to come visit this late at night into the potions lab.

He watched as the door to his study was creaked open, and Blaise showed up, his cloak covering his PJs. Severus frowned, knowing that Blaise wouldn't walk around so indecently dressed unless it was important.

"Sit down, Blaise" he said, rubbing his forehead. Severus got up and made his way to his potions cabinet and downed two grey potions to make him sober.

"So what brings you down here, Blaise" said Snape, his tone clearing indicating that it had better be a good reason.

"I can't find Draco"

"That would be because he's in the hospital wing." Severus replied. "Perhaps it would be a good idea for you to go see him… you have my permission."

"Thank you sir," replied Blaise.

Severus watched Blaise leave his study, and waited for the door to shut before picking up his whisky glass, and filling it up once again with the honey coloured liquor.

Blaise made his way down to the hospital, not knowing what to expect. Professor Snape was clearly drinking, something he rarely did, at least, something he rarely did to such extremes as to need a sobering potion. Blaise bit his lip, wondering what was going on. He entered the hospital wing and bumped into Ginny.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"Professor Snape said Draco was here, why are you here?"

"You mean you didn't know he was here?" she asked surprised.

"How would I?"

"The Slytherin's jumped him, and –"

"And what, you thought I had something to do with it?" he asked defensively

"No-"

"Right, because all Slytherin's are evil and beat up their classmates, How typical!" he replied angrily, "my own girlfriend thinks I'm evil because I'm Slytherin, Thanks"

"That's not it!" protested Ginny, grabbing his arm. Blaise just threw it off, and stormed past her. He saw Hermione asleep on the bed and frowned. He ignored Ginny calling his name and went to see Draco, putting up a silencing and blocking charm around the bed.

"Girl trouble already? You've only been going out a month" said Draco, raising his left eyebrow, something that bothered Blaise even more since he couldn't do it himself.

"What's going on Draco?"

Draco sighed, then told his story…

END OF CHAPTER


	10. Chapter 10

****

Chapter 10: Chapter 10

Forgotten but Never Lost - Chapter 10

Ginny made her way towards Hermione, frowning towards Blaise. Sometimes he could get so worked up that he took everything the wrong way. She knew once he calmed down, he'd see logic and know that she wasn't trying to insult him, but it frustrated her to have to wait.

Hermione was just sitting up, making herself comfortable when Ginny came over and sat in one of the empty chairs. Hermione's eyes were bloodshot and it was clear she had been crying.

"I'm so sorry Hermione" whispered Ginny quietly. Hermione just turned her head away and stared at her hands. "Do you want me to get you anything?" Ginny asked. Hermione just shook her head and kept her eyes lowered. After a few minutes of silence, Ginny got up and made to leave.

"Can you get Severus?" Hermione asked quietly, looking up at Ginny.

"Uh, sure, of course" replied Ginny. Surprise was clearly on her face, but she just smiled and headed off to the dungeons after taking one last look at her boyfriend, and sending a smile to Draco.

Ginny made her way through the dungeons through the stone walls. She wished that the houses could change locations once in a while, because the cool air was so much better then her hot humid tower. How it got so hot in November, she didn't know.

She saw that Snape's office door was creaked open, so she let herself in. Sitting in an old fashioned chair was her Potion's Professor, looking sourly towards her before slamming his glass on the table.

"And what, Weasley, can I possibly do for you?" he asked angrily, his eyes lined with tiredness.

"Hermione asked for you" Ginny answered, frowning at him with her hands on her hips. He just stood there glaring at her, so she rolled her eyes and went over to the cabinet and started riffling through his potions. Finding the hang-over potion, she handed the grey potion to Snape and looked at him expectantly.

"And how would you know this was the right potion, Ms. Weasley. It is unlabeled." He sneered, shaking the glass vile.

"I have brothers" she answered placidly.

"Go to your dorms" ordered Snape harshly after he downed the potion. Ginny just shrugged and walked out of the office. 'It's not like he said I had to go now', she mused, taking the long way towards the hospital wing so she could find out what would happen.

Severus stormed through the halls of Hogwarts as he made his way towards the Hospital wing. He wasn't looking forward to seeing Hermione. While knowing she was alright would have calmed him, not knowing what she wanted to say, or ask... What would she want of him, if she could not remember anything since …?

He remembered seeing Hermione following Draco out of potions class last year. She had started following him everywhere. Her friends were convinced she was cursed with a love spell. Severus himself almost suspected it, though that sort of spell would have been quickly dissolved by Hermione, with all the protective shields she started wearing. He took to watching Hermione interact with Draco, just to make sure nothing too horrible occurred. Draco would insult, banter and ignore the girl. Hermione started getting use to the insults and started bantering back. They fell into a rhythm, and soon Draco would search for Hermione's companionship instead of the other way around.

It perplexed Severus. How mortal enemies could forge a friendship. And for what reason? Why did Hermione try to forge a friendship with his god son? He stopped spying on the two, content to leave it be.

But then Draco returned from Christmas break. He was sullen, quiet, and wouldn't speak to anyone. Severus could see the marks on the boy, and knew Lucius hurt him. He waited to see if Draco came to him or if he went to the mediwitch, but Draco did neither. While Severus could see the bruises fading, he worried about other injuries.

Before the first day of classes, he sent an owl to Draco to come see him. When he did not show up, Severus searched the school, ready to give the boy hell for wasting his time. It was unlike the boy to not reply. What Severus found was a bawling Draco on Hermione's lap. She looked at Draco pityingly, but gently brushed his blond hair with her hands.

"And what am I suppose to do?" Draco sobbed, "Father will kill me, and if he fails, the Dark Lord will kill me instead!" He was trembling. Hermione just sat there rocking him.

"You know Draco, Hogwarts will protect its students" Hermione said. She waited for a response from his Godson. Draco's face switched from angry to desperate, to unsure.

"We can ask Dumbledore, I'm sure he'll know what to do" she said gently. He was quiet for a few minutes, then nodded to her, and sat up, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. She led him out of the room, and Severus has just shook his head, pleased that his Godson had made a better choice then he had. Severus was sure the headmaster would fix this situation.

The next day, he saw Draco acting horrendously. He was rude and overly cruel all morning. Then, in Severus' class, he purposefully messed up the ingredients in his potion, allowing dangerous fumes to saturate the classroom. Severus had to cancel the class, after blaming Granger for intentionally messing up Draco's potion. They both glared at him, and left.

Later, he overheard the terrible three in the girl's bathroom on the third floor. She was asking them for help. It seemed the headmaster could not offer help… Severus sat back stunned. How could the headmaster deny a student protection? The headmaster allowed Severus protection from the Dark Lord, but his God son, who had done nothing wrong, was denied? The boys were adamant that Draco was lying, that Draco was trying to swindle Hermione into becoming a death eater. She stormed out of the bathroom and ran, catching herself from falling into him. Severus stared down at the girl, who just stared back angrily.

"Come with me" he sighed, leading her to his office. His head swam, mostly with disgust at the Headmaster, but also with curiosity for this girl.

She followed him without question, her tears stopping about half way to the room. Once there, he shut the door and reinforced the privacy wards on his office, including a privacy shield on the painting the headmaster used to overhear conversations.

He stared at her, formulating a plan. Occlumency. Legilimency. His godson would need to know these skills if Severus was to be able to help him. So from that night, Hermione met up with Severus to learn, and she imparted that knowledge on Draco.

But, blasted Gryffindor, in their fury at their Lion becoming friends with a Snake, started rumours about Hermione becoming a Death Eater. This soon changed to rumours of Draco not wanting to be a Death Eater. Which was true, but was not something to be known. Draco refused to see Hermione anymore, afraid for his life. So again, Severus had to interfere in order to keep the Occlumency lessons going.

That's when he introduced the Enhanced Potions lessons. Severus had the two of them work on advanced potions that he needed for the schools stock, and he allowed them a few hours after to be alone. Although they wasted some of that time talking, he knew Hermione was also continuing with her lessons to Draco. Their friendship continued, and Severus randomly tested Draco's Occlumency shields, without Draco's knowledge of course.

Finally, in March, Draco's shields were strong enough to withhold. While the Dark Lord could still pierce them, Lucius could not. Severus told Draco that he could protect him, and told him about being a spy. Severus could see Draco relax, and Severus insured that the boy knew that Hermione was already aware. And from there, he was able to protect his godson.

And, smirked Severus, he was also able to get to know Hermione. While he was rude, obtrusive, and demanding to her, once Draco knew he was a spy, Severus no longer had to keep up a front during the private potion lessons. He started to enjoy the company of the two, having already gotten to know Hermione through their Occlumency lessons.

And then here he was, back at the start. Draco needed protection from within Hogwartsand Hermione... back to before a relationship started. Before the lessons and Occulmency.

Arriving at the doorway to the hospital wing, Severus stood and thought. He could just turn away, forget that Ginny came to see him, and just leave Hogwarts. Take Draco and run. But then he hesitated. She asked for him, so there must be a chance…. a chance that perhaps they might be able to fix things. Return her memory, or…

She was still the same person. He was still the same person... Maybe…

And with that, he pushed the door open.

-End of Chapter


	11. Chapter 11

****

Chapter 11: Chapter 11

I've been away from this for so long!! I had to make some changes... The last couple chapters are now different, mostly same, but different...

SORRY!!

But, I am writing again, so YAY??

anyway, here's the story...

Forgotten but Never Lost - Chapter 11

Now it was Blaise's turn to walk aimlessly around the castle. He bit his lip roughly as he made his way towards the Astronomy tower. 'Being prefect has its perks', he thought bitterly as he made his way to the astronomy tower long after curfew. It was well after midnight by now, but he knew he'd need to calm himself down or he'd never be able to sleep tonight.

Blaise felt sweat drip from his forehead, making him frown. 'Bloody heat', he cursed, trying to undo the buttons. His fingers wouldn't work properly because he was so agitated. Cursing out loud, he pulled at the cloak, ripping one button miserably onto the ground, before going for the next one.

"Let me" said Ginny, pulling herself out of the shadows. Blaise had been so immersed in his anger that he didn't even notice her, his bloody training was doing him no good! Ginny has seen Blaise walking the halls as she made her way to spy on Professor Snape, and decided to follow Blaise instead.

Blaise stood still, glaring heatedly at her as she picked up the tossed button, and removed his cloak, folding it over her arm. "I don't know why they keep the heat so bloody hot, we don't even have snow yet", she muttered.

Blaise ignored her, grabbing his cloak and making his way to the top of the tower. Ginny followed him patiently, a talent she gained by having six older brothers.

Blaise sat down grumpily at the edge of the window, his feet dangling into the black sky outside. Ginny sat herself down beside him and waited. It didn't take long for Blaise to start talking.

"I don't know what had gotten into the lot of you! First Draco acts like a bloody prat, ignoring me, and acting all fridged, and Severus takes up drinking. Then you-" he said angrily, staring heatedly at Ginny, "have the audacity to accuse me of being involved in the brutalization of my best friend" Blaise shook his head angrily, staring stonily into the darkness.

Ginny waited a few minutes, listening for Blaise's breathing to even out, before speaking softly. "Blaise, I wasn't questioning whether you were involved in Draco's…" Ginny felt a loss of words. She swallowed, and looked away from him. "I was questioning whether you would have told me…" Blaise turned towards her, immediately feeling disgusted with himself for acting this way with his girlfriend.

"Sorry", he said honestly, looking at her to see her response.

"Me too", she responded, a small smile creeping onto her face. Blaise was very aware that he was the only Prefect on duty in this part of the castle, as Ginny leaned toward him invitingly. Merlin.

-------

Down in the hospital wing, Harry was lounged out on a patient's bed beside Hermione. He got tired of waiting for Ginny and Ron to figure out a plan to help Hermione, so he snuck out by himself to see her. Having spent so much time at the hospital wing, he knew Poppy would not kick him out if he behaved and let her fuss over him. She was always finding injuries on him, often ones he forgot about, or ones left over from the summer. Harry smiled, reminding himself he never had to go back; he would be graduating Hogwarts in only a few months, and would be a certified Wizard.

Although legally he could have left the Dursleys' at 16, Dumbledore made Harry promise to continue living there till he graduate, reminding him of the dangers that could arise if he left… of course hinting silently at the death of Sirius. Well, it worked. But no more, smirked Harry, he would soon be a free man.

"What are you smiling about?" Hermione asked quietly, smiling hesitantly.

Harry locked eyes with her and smiled, "Just thinking about the future." Hermione's smile wavered and she looked away.

"Don't worry Hermione, things will work out" Harry said. Hermione chose not to respond, but laid awake long after Harry fell asleep. She turned back to him as he started mumbling, then tossing in his sleep. Her eyes widened as she realized he was having another vision. Bloody Hell!

Hermione got up from her bed; foot completely healed by now, and grabbed Harry, hugging him fiercely against herself, pulling him on the bed with her. She didn't let go until she noticed his body relax slowly, and eventually fell asleep. His gentle breathing soon lulled her to join him in sleep.

Hermione soon fell asleep herself, still holding her best friend to herself. She didn't hear the door of the hospital wing open.

Severus walked in, saw Hermione holding Potter tightly. He blanched and swallowed a few times to lessen the bile build-up, and then stormed away pale and shaken.

The next morning, Harry's eyes opened, and all he could see was brown curls. He smiled to himself, then gently got up from the bed to go to the loo. He was half way there, when he felt Hermione's eyes on his back.

"What?" he asked, not turning around, but instead continuing to the lavatory.

"How long has it been since the visions started again?" Hermione asked.

Harry stopped still, his hand which was reaching for the door knob, frozen in front of him. 'shit'. Harry turned around, expecting her to yell at him for lying all this time, for allowing her to believe that the visions had left. Instead, he found her watching him curiously, her eyes sad.

Harry sighed, looked towards the loo, and back at Hermione. Then back at the loo.

"Go use the washroom. Honestly Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, laughing at him standing there indecisively.

Harry smiled sheepishly, then hurried about his business, before returning. She looked at him inquisitively as he sat at the corner of the bed, frown in place.

"Talk Harry," ordered Hermione. She knew from experience that he could sit all day and never speak a word. And she wasn't about to just let this slid.

"Well… the visions, um, during the summer..." Harry looked at Hermione worriedly. Hermione frowned, then pieced the puzzle together. Her parents died during the summer… he must have seen it… She nodded to say she understood, indicating for him to talk.

Harry looked away ashamed. "I got a vision of your house, of your parents. Your dad was in the kitchen, laughing with your mom." Harry swallowed, but continued, speaking softly. "I watched them, nothing seemed wrong, except that I knew it was a vision, and nothing is ever ok in those bloody visions." Harry said angrily. "Then... the Death Eaters swarmed the house." Harry looked at Hermione in earnest. "I tried to wake up, I honestly did! But by the time I awoke, they had already found you! I ran to Dumbledore to tell him, but-" Harry stopped, looking apprehensive, "he already knew."

"How? Severus?" asked Hermione, ignoring Harry's frown at her calling Snape by his first name.

"No, actually, it turns out that Voldemort sent me the vision after the fact. Even though he failed to... you know" he said, looking back at her, "he still knew it would hurt me to know I caused your parents death. I know-", he put up her hands as she started to protest; "it's not my fault they died, you told me lots" Harry smiled knowingly at her. "But you know me."

Hermione watched Harry for a few minutes, very thankful that she didn't remember her parent's death, when she remembered her conversations with Draco from earlier.

"Wait, I thought I was at the Burrow!" she said confused.

"Is your memory coming back" Harry asked excitedly, his eyes looking hopeful.

"Um, no… It's just something Draco said to me." She said, feeling guilty as Harry's hope deflated.

"Well, you were suppose to be at the Burrow, but you were called home for something, your Aunt's wedding?" he asked, looking at her questioningly.

Hermione shrugged, not remembering. She could feel some pulling in her mind; she instinctively knew it was her memories trying to come into reach, but she pushed them away. She did Not want to remember her parents dying.

"Why didn't I tell Draco about my change of plans?" Hermione asked. "If we're so close…" Hermione looked at Harry.

"Well…" he said slowly, looking away, "maybe you weren't as close as he says".

Hermione frowned to herself, not quite believing Harry, and slightly miffed at him for not being honest. 'But then again,' she thought to herself, 'they have hated each other for 6 years. Wait, make that seven years'. Hermione was once again feeling frustrated at her lack of memory, feeling like she had been transported into a random dream. Honestly, why would Voldemort simply make her loose her memory? He could have just as easily killed her…

These thoughts depressed her further. Hearing some sounds outside, Hermione looked towards the entrance, hoping it was Severus. Harry watched her with a frown as she tried not to look disappointed a second year Hufflepuff with boils on her face appeared.

"Well... Want to go eat?" Harry asked hopefully. Hermione grinned at him, and they both washed up and dressed before heading down to the great hall. When they made their way towards the Gryffindor table, they both noticed the very subdued Slytherin table.

"Did something happen?" Harry asked Ron and Dean, looking suspiciously at the pale faced Slytherin students.

"Professor Snape happened," answered Neville softly, looking up toward the staff table.

Hermione followed his glaze towards the Potion Master, and cringed. Severus was glaring heatedly; with more hurt then Hermione had ever seen, towards her.

Hermione's emotions reacted quickly. She shut her eyes tightly and wrapped her arms around her. Everyone at the table stared in shock as she collapsed.

--

End of Chapter

I"ve been away from this for so long... Horrible Horrible me. But I'm back at it : )

Thanks for all of the reviews! They're very appreciated


End file.
